battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Eyes Episode 36
The thirty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Hagakure battles Sora in the 100th match to save Kolga Village. Summary Sora battled the Kolga inhabitants, they have 100 chances they already got beat 80 times. Just as Hagakure finished the fight with Rirove he headed to Kolga Village, there was only 1 challenger left. Sora asked who the last one will be, the instructor of ninja arts: Yoraba Taijyu, however when he jumped out of the tree he strained his back, leaving him unable to fight. At that moment Hagakure appeared with Kizakura and Konoha. The inhabitants said he was doing good, as they thought that kizakura was his girlfriend, making konoha a bit mad. However Hagakure and Kizakura recognize that it was sora. Hagakure with his just obtanied Sword Brave challenged Sora. He won, despite the fact of garudos seal almost broken the stinger army took Sora again. Meanwhile Tsurugi asks to Yaiba of the history of the country leading him to read books about his father and also saw the picture where tsurugi was born. Suou still stays with Rirove, hoping he won't die because of the light.... Featured Card The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate Matches Hagakure vs Sora Turn 1: Sora Summons The Warrior of Light Gaius at level 2 and ends his turn. Turn 2: Hagakure summons Byakko-Hayato and uses his effect to exhaust gaius. He continues with attacking Sora's life reducing it to 4. Turn 3: Sora summons The Fighter of Light Randall and ends his turn. Turn 4: Hagakure summons Shinobi-Chuuhi and uses his eff to bring a core from the void to hayato. Then he brings Chuuhi to level 2. And ends his turn Turn 5: Sora brings out his key spirit The BattleRadiantGod Soldnerg, he uses the cores from gaius to ensure the cost. He steps to the attack step and attacks with soldnerg using his skill to reduce hagakure's deck by 5, there was a magic card in it giving soldnerg an extra symbol. Hagakure takes it, reducing his life from 5 to 3. Sora then ends his turn. Turn 6: Hagakure reduces hayato to level 1 and then he summons his key spirit The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru The bunshin eff occurs giving him 2 more spirits. he continues the attack step attacking with rekkuumaru. Sora Blocks With Randall. Randall gets destroyed and hagakure ends his turn. Turn 7: Sora brings out the nexus The Lit Three-Pronged Lighthouse using its eff when summoned he brings out The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom He then braves it with Soldnerg making him lvl 2. He summons Randall using a core from soldnerg making soldnerg level 1 again. He goes into the attack step Attacking with soldnerg first he uses the brave Assault and the effect of Soldnerg with two charges this time, making Hagakure losing 7 cards of his deck. Again a magic card comes giving soldnerg an extra symbol. Hagakure blocks with Hayato. Sora attacks one more time with Soldnerg, with again the deck destruction and the same charges. Hagakure loses seven cards again. Among the seven cards was again a magic card. Giving SOldnerg an extra symbol. Hagakure blocks with his bunshin, Sora then ends his turn. Turn 8: Cards Used Green Blue Cast *Tsurugi - Junko Minagawa *Yaiba- Hikaru Midorikawa *Bringer- Junichi Suwabe *Kizakura- Yui Horie *Hagakure- Jun Fukuyama *Sora- Yuuki Ono *Suou- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Haqua- Rie Kugimiya *Garudos- Sho Hayami *Gordy- Hiroshi Yanaka *Brau- Hiroki Yasumoto *Amarello- Akemi Kanda *Grenada- Michiko Neya *Mars- Masuo Amada *Rebel- Takuya Eguchi *Cornell- Katsuya Shiga *Konoha- Ayane Sakura *Taijyu- Toshihide Tsuchiya *Arashi- Tadashi Mutou *Igarashi- Mika Matsuoka *Narration- Rikiya Koyama Main Staff *Script: Masaharu Amiya *Storyboard/Episode Director: Kei Umahiki *Animation Director: Tomoko Ishida Trivia Category:Episodes: Sword Eyes